Give Us A Little Love
by Illheart
Summary: Thorax n'a pas été le premier Changelin à vouloir se faire aimer... Il est seulement le premier à y arriver.


J'avais posté cet OS sur un autre site... Site qui a malheureusement fermé ses portes pour différentes raisons.

Ce texte est inspiré d'une multitudes d'autres œuvres. Pour commencer, l'idée de base m'est venue en écoutant la chanson _Give As a Little Love_ de Fallulah, que je vous recommande d'ailleurs chaudement, c'est très émouvant. Ensuite le personnage de Viacor ainsi que sa mission bien qu'elle soit très schématique des changelins est également inspirée du personnage de Kaku dans _One Piece_ , tout comme Soft Ropes l'est du personnage de Paulie. De plus quelques passages que les personnages traversent sont des clins d'œils plus ou moins appuyés sur les écrits de d'une auteure: **ChocOlive Flamous** , que j'admire pour sa façon de complexifier les personnalités qui lui tombent sous les mains. Vous avez donc à boire et à manger comme potentielles références!

Cet OS n'est pas le seul que j'ai pu écrire sur MLP, et il est fort possible que mes autres écrits viennent rejoindre celui-ci sur le profil.

En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

 **PS:** L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas. Elle a été faite par Assasinmonkey (vous pouvez la retrouver sur deviantart).

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **G ive Us A Little Love**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Cette mission-là elle aurait dû être simple.

Lorsque sa Reine, sa Mère, sa Protectrice l'avait appelé avec quelques autres de ses frères, Viacor savait qu'ils partiraient le soir même pour le royaume des poneys. Tous avaient faim, faim d'un amour et d'un royaume de lumière qu'ils prendraient par la force sous peu. Ses frères trépignaient d'impatience, claquant leurs sabots troués contre le sol dur et froid de leur ruche. Et lorsque Chrysalis leur ordonna de partir pour Canterlot, de sombres hennissements se répercutèrent dans l'intégralité de leur repaire.

\- Soyez discrets et sans pitié mes enfants.

Leur avait alors susurré leur Majestueuse Reine, caressant du sabot leurs têtes comme pour les encourager. Sa voix était basse, et son ton au demeurant sensuel avait encore une fois capturé le corps, et l'esprit de ses sujets. De ses grands yeux verts elle s'était mise à les scruter, s'assurant leur fidélité d'un simple et unique regard avant de les pousser doucement vers la sortie, récitant presque tendrement ces quelques mots :

\- Allez mes enfants…. Infiltrez-vous… et préparez le terrain pour que votre Reine puisse prendre ce qui lui revient de droit…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les changelins tentaient de conquérir ces terres remplies d'amour. Chrysalis avait conté à ses enfants de nombreux récits de batailles, tous remplis d'horreur, de désespoir puis de l'infime mais grandissante possibilité de mettre enfin le sabot sur une ressource inépuisable d'amour. Longtemps elle les avait pris à ses côtés pour que leurs petites têtes soient envahis par cette pensée seule. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre dans leur vie de changelin. Rien mis à part croquer à pleine dent dans le fruit juteux qu'était l'affection des poneys.

Et maintenant, il était grand temps qu'une nouvelle tentative voit le jour.

Investis de cette noble mission, les changelins avaient battus les sols Equestrian de leur course affamée. Et parmi eux, Viacor, le plus jeune des changelins envoyés. Tout comme les autres il avançait parmi les terres, les champs et les forêts, la tête emplie des paroles de la Reine. Tout comme les autres il était arrivé à Canterlot lors d'une nuit glacée, drapé du sombre manteau de la nuit. Son regard verdâtre aux reflets bleutés avait percé la légère brume et c'est une fois pris dans un épais brouillard qu'il se changea avec ses confrères en une toute nouvelle créature.

Le corps troué, répugnant et grouillant du changelin avait disparu. Windy Haze s'était substitué à Viacor. Ainsi était-il né, arborant un corps fin et élancé de couleur crème. Et sa crinière, courte et carotte s'élevait en quelques épis sur le haut de son crâne. Il n'y avait plus d'yeux insectoïde, juste des prunelles chocolat de poneys. Un tout nouveau petit être venait de voir le jour, sous le regard silencieux de la pleine lune.

L'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre, le temps était venu d'attribuer à chacun une tâche bien particulière. Il fallait être vif, et efficace. Alors le chef de cette petite expédition s'avança, observant avec dégoût les nouvelles formes de ses frères. De son sabot il désigna Viacor et un autre changelin, la voix basse, sifflante:

\- Nous trois nous irons postuler pour devenir des gardes royaux… Quant aux autres, trouvez un emploi dans la ville, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire, tant que vous le faites avec autant de niaiserie que les autres poneys... Ils sont assez stupides pour ne rien remarquer si vous jouez un peu le jeu.

Et c'est d'un hochement de tête commun, que la vie de Windy Haze débuta, au coin d'une ruelle sombre enveloppée de brume et d'une épaisse couche de neige.

۩๑ ๑۩

S'infiltrer au château ne fut point la tâche la plus ardue qu'on ai pu lui confier. Lui et ses deux autres collègues n'eurent aucun mal à postuler pour devenir de futurs gardes royaux. Ils furent d'ailleurs engagés assez rapidement, ayant visiblement fait bonne impression au commandant de la garde.

Et comme le recrutement l'obligeait, ils furent envoyés dans la salle du trône. C'est là qu'ils la rencontrèrent: La grande et éblouissante Célestia, entourée d'un invisible halo lumineux. La posture droite et royale, elle reposait sur son trône fait d'or et surtout d'amour. Ainsi la Reine des poneys dégageait une puissante impression de force divine.

Lorsque Windy Haze se présenta à elle, il fut envahi par un étrange sentiment encore inconnu de son cœur… l'apaisement. Il y avait dans le regard de la princesse une douceur ainsi qu'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez sa propre souveraine. Et à l'instant précis où son regard croisa le sien, il fut presque désolé de devoir faire disparaître une telle personne. Mais cela faisait partie du plan, c'était ainsi, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire légèrement, avant de s'incliner, jurant faussement allégeance à cette majestueuse stature.

A partir de là, la suite des évènements s'enchaîna avec une rapidité presque déconcertante. Une fois que la princesse eut donner son accord quant à leur enrôlement dans la garde royale, leur commandant les repartit dans une garde différente chacun. L'un de ses camarades travaillerait avec celle de la nuit, l'autre fut assigné à l'escadron des pégases, et lui fut envoyé à la garde de jour terrestre. Tous les trois s'en réjouir silencieusement, car ainsi séparés ils pourraient s'infiltrer plus facilement et donc briser la défense de la Souveraine des poneys grâce à plusieurs remplacements stratégiques. Ils fragiliseraient forcément sa garde, assez pour leur donner une occasion presque certaine d'atteindre la victoire.

\- Je vais vous conduire chacun auprès de vos nouveaux camarades. -expliqua leur nouveau supérieur. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à leur demander, ils ont l'air un peu bourrus d'apparence, mais ils se feront une joie d'aider les nouveaux que vous êtes.

C'est ainsi que Viacor délaissa ses anciens camarades, et rejoignit ses nouveaux collègues: des poneys. Des êtres dont il avait entendu parler si souvent, et qu'il n'avait pourtant qu'à peine entraperçus avant de rejoindre cette mission.

Le changelin fut surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient semblables à ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé les concernant. Les poneys de ce royaume-là, ils étaient colorés. Autant dans leurs robes que dans leurs personnalités, et proches, tous si proches les uns des autres, à se partager leur affection commune. En totale opposition à ce qu'était la ruche dans laquelle il avait vécu. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de chaleur au sein de ce cocon vidé de toute joie. C'était la première fois que son esprit ressentait une telle atmosphère, Viacor se sentit flancher un instant, complètement enivré par le parfum de bien être qui régnait.

Et puis c'est alors qu'il avait fait sa rencontre.

Il s'était approché de lui comme les autres pour lui poser des questions et lui faire quelques recommandations sur les tâches qu'il allait devoir effectuer en tant que garde royal… Mais tandis que la masse de soldats s'était peu à peu désintéressée de lui, ce poney là à la crinière couleur de blé s'était un peu plus rapproché pour passer sa patte par-dessus son encolure, le regard suspicieux :

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me cacher.

\- Hein ?

Pendant le trajet, Viacor avait longuement songer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler ses premières interactions avec des poneys. Il avait eu l'accueil chaleureux qu'il avait imaginé avec la princesse, les recommandations strictes mais sincères du commandant de la garde, et les discussions un peu futiles avec ses futurs collègues... Mais cela, il ne s'y était guère attendu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, surpris d'une telle introduction, presque trop louche pour ce qu'il avait imaginer des poneys.

\- Ouais, c'est long à expliquer. Disons que j'ai pas vraiment payé mon loyer ce mois-ci et j'ai ma propriétaire qui me colle au train. Je sais qu'elle sera là à la fin du service, alors tu veux bien m'aider à faire distraction pour lui échapper ? Je te revaudrai en te payant un coup à boire si tu veux !

\- Dois-je vraiment croire sur parole quelqu'un qui ne paye même pas son loyer ?

L'autre l'avait regardé comme interloqué, les lèvres pendantes, puis un petit rire, haut et gras, lui avait échappé.

\- Toi t'es pas idiot ! J't'aime bien ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je connais le patron d'un bar du coin, il m'a à la bonne donc il met toutes mes notes sur une ardoise.

De ses grands yeux noisette, l'inconnu s'était mit à le fixer, d'une intensité qui avait un peu troublé Viacor. Personne ne l'avait prévenu que les poneys avaient un regard aussi perçant, comme si celui-ci était capable de lire au plus profond de son coeur. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à battre étrangement... Peut être était-il encore quelque peu abasourdi par l'approche si originale de cet individu?... Très certainement oui.

\- Alors, ça te convient?

A ce moment-là il aurait pu dire non. Il aurait tout simplement pu repousser sa patte, et faire demi-tour pour retourner à son poste. Oui il aurait pu faire ça…

\- D'accord.

Mais une étrange impulsion avait fait dévier son petit navire du chemin initial de sa mission. Et tandis que le regard de l'autre poney se remplissait d'une joie sans nom, Windy Haze lui tendit son sabot, le sourire léger au coin des lèvres :

\- Au fait, je suis Windy Haze, et toi ?

\- Arf… C'est vrai que j'en oublie les bonnes manières… J'dois ressembler à un poney venu de la cambrousse maintenant !

Le garde au pelage caramel avait un peu rit, puis sans plus de discours avait serré ce sabot tendu du sien :

\- Je m'appelle Soft Ropes ! Enchanté l'ami !

\- De même, l'ami.

Qui aurait pu prédire que ce simple accord déboucherait sur tant de belles choses ?

۩๑ ๑۩

Plus le temps passait, plus Windy Haze appréciait sa vie à Canterlot. Il prit rapidement le rythme de la garde, profitant du calme et de la plénitude qui régnaient en ces temps de paix dans le royaume de la Reine Célestia. Il s'entendait bien avec ces collègues, plus qu'il n'aurait dû, se surprenant même parfois à rire sincèrement de leurs échanges ou de leurs boutades communes. Et surtout, il aimait cet ami qu'il s'était fait en la personne de Soft Ropes.

Ce poney là, était un cas à part. Il l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre, avant même que leurs regards ne se croisent pour la première fois. C'était une sorte d'étalon toujours jovial, dévoué autant à sa mission de soldat qu'à la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses camarades. Il chérissait l'ordre ainsi que le travail d'équipe, blaguant et riant en cœur avec ceux qu'il appréciait. C'était quelqu'un d'incroyable aux yeux de Windy Haze, comme à ceux de Viacor. Un poney qui mettait du baume au cœur, et qui comme tous avaient ses drôles de petits défauts qu'on n'aurait pourtant su lui reprocher indéfiniment.

Après un mois, il lui découvrit une partie extrêmement pudique, presque effrayé des juments et surtout de celles qui ne portaient rien sur leurs corps. Plusieurs fois, il lui était arrivé de rougir de gêne lorsque Célestia passait devant eux, ou les convoquaient pour leur donner de nouvelles instructions. Et puis lorsque la Princesse s'en rendait compte, elle riait un peu, rapidement accompagné de ses collègues qui moquaient tendrement la gêne d'un étalon d'un tel âge.

\- Et si tu te trouves une jument un jour ? Tu la forceras à porter des vêtements même dans l'intimité ?

\- C'est pas la même chose ! -avait brusquement répliqué Soft Ropes, gêné.

\- Elle n'ira pas loin ta descendance si tu fais autant de manière !

\- On est ici pour travailler, et protéger le royaume ainsi que la Princesse !... Alors les femmes devraient porter un truc, sinon ça vous met dans des états pas possibles.

\- Il est vrai que la princesse est une très belle jument… Avec des courbes très délicates !

\- Voyez Princesse ! -intervint soudainement le poney caramel, les joues encore un peu rougies. Si vous ne portez rien, ces benêts vont passer la journée à parler de votre beauté. Et si on se fait attaquer hein ? Nous sommes des gardes royaux, on a pas le temps d'admirer les juments qui passent sachant que la sécurité du royaume repose sur nous !

Et alors qu'il rougissait un peu plus, l'assistance riait de bon cœur, taquine. Windy Haze se joignait rapidement à eux, avant de s'approcher de son collègue pour tenter de le calmer. Soft Ropes se défendait vainement avant de retourner à son poste, aussi loyal que l'on aurait pu l'espérer.

Ainsi se ponctuèrent ses journées, et plus elles passaient, plus une petite voix interne commençait à se faire entendre pour l'arrêter. Il était seul à apprécier autant cette vie là, de rire et de camaraderie avec ces poneys. Les autres remplissaient leurs fonctions, sans trop paraître louches bien sûr, mais jamais ils ne s'impliquaient davantage dans les relations… Ils étaient là pour une seule chose: prendre un amour dont ils étaient dénués, et le prendre de force.

C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard... commencèrent les tous premiers remplacements.

Chrysalis envoyait un peu plus de ses troupes, kidnappant les poneys influents pour les échanger contre sa masse grouillante de changelins. A chaque réunion, elle jubilait de voir leur plan si bien se dérouler, en profitant également pour féliciter ses précieux enfants qui se soumettaient à sa volonté.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Viacor se dégoûtait lui-même de ce qu'il était. Plus les réunions se succédaient, entrecoupés de longues semaines de franche camaraderie, plus il haïssait reprendre cette forme dégoûtante que ses parents lui avaient donné.

Un soir pourtant il aurait pu revenir au plan initial. Redevenir un vrai et bon petit changelin à la solde de sa majestueuse Reine. Il aurait pu stopper son coeur ainsi que ses pensées de simple poney pour le bonheur de sa race, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ce soir-là Soft Ropes l'avait invité à boire après une longue journée de garde. Ce dernier avait bu verres sur verres, désinhibant son état tout en faiblissant physiquement parlant. Au bout d'une heure il s'effondra contre lui, murmurant quelques petites phrases d'étalon bourré. Et Windy Haze l'aida à quitter le bar, qui de toute façon allait fermer.

Les rues étaient vides, leurs pas seuls résonnaient, unique musique de Canterlot sous ce ciel étoilé.

A cet instant là, Viacor aurait pu le kidnapper, lui aussi. Il aurait pu l'envoyer à sa Reine, l'enfermer dans un de ses cocons et prendre sa place. Voler tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui aurait été facile vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait… Oui… Il aurait pu… Il aurait dû.

\- T'es vraiment… un super ami t'sais ça Windy ?

Oui il aurait pu… Mais il n'avait pas voulu.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Ouais !... Et là-bas… J't'offrirai un p'tit cocktail, parce que t'es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu ! J'suis sûr que j'pourrais échapper à ma proprio jusqu'à ce qu'elle clamse avec toi !

\- Si tu le dis.

Son esprit avait combattu avec force et détermination ce besoin qu'il avait en tant que changelin. Car oui, son corps avait pourtant besoin de se nourrir, c'était ainsi pour un être comme lui. Un être grouillant dont tous redoutaient la présence, comme une araignée dissimulée dans le coin sombre d'une pièce.

Lorsqu'il avait déposé Soft Ropes chez lui, le poussant jusqu'au lit pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme parterre, il avait ressenti cette violente impulsion se saisir de ses sens. Ses grands yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle, et ses crocs pointus furent sortis… Viacor refit surface, le corps légèrement tremblant d'anticipation.

Il avait sous ses yeux un plat de choix, un poney à moitié endormi, dépossédé de toute sa force mais également de toutes ses facultés. Et son corps allongé d'une étrange manière, laissant parfaitement transparaître ses larges et puissantes courbes masculines avaientt de quoi retourner la tête du changelin qui mourrait d'une faim insatiable. Doucement il se pencha sur le lit, sentant ses premières barrières de résistance tomber, alors que Soft Ropes marmonnait quelques mots:

\- Tu l'dis à personne hein… Mais toi… t'es vraiment mon meilleur ami Windy…

Les pattes du poney complètement bourré s'étaient rabattues autour de son corps si soudainement, que le poney n'avait pu que tomber à la renverse, aux côtés de son ami complètement saoul. Windy Haze s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur complètement déboussolé. Cette confession là, basse, semblable à un important secret, il ne saurait y résister, pas plus qu'à cette étreinte qui s'était à présent légèrement desserrée.

Une heure s'écoula sans doute avant que le poney ne reprenne possession de tous ses moyens. Il était resté là, sans oser bouger de peur de réveiller son camarade maintenant parti rejoindre le royaume de la nuit. Il l'avait regardé dormir. Il avait alors pu observer son visage apaisé, légèrement rougi par l'abus d'alcool. Quelques mèches blondes retombaient sur son front, et son corps se soulevait à intervalle régulier, apaisant l'observateur indiscret. Il se mit à imaginer leurs mois futurs, et leurs combats pour le royaume d'Equestria, unis contre un ennemi commun. Il inventa les rires, les pleurs, les retrouvailles et les douceurs qu'ils échangeraient…

Et puis Viacor revint à la charge. De nouveau il se haït d'être ce qu'il était. Que pouvait bien espérer un changelin d'un poney ? Et si Soft Ropes savait… Si un jour il apprenait qui il était… Oui, il le détesterait. Parce qu'il se sentirait abusé, comme un jouet entre les pattes d'un prédateur se nourrissant de ses vaines tentatives d'échappatoires avant d'enfin l'achever d'un coup de crocs.

Le poney quitta le lit sans un bruit, se soustrayant à l'emprise presque disparu du garde royal.

C'est sans un nouveau regard pour le l'étalon endormi que Viacor parti, tel un spectre perdu dans l'épais voile de la nuit.

۩๑ ๑۩

Trois nouveaux mois s'écoulèrent encore, un peu moins paisible que les autres. Les gardes commençaient à se poser des questions. Beaucoup de collègues avaient changés, trop pour que cela ne paraisse pas un minimum suspicieux. Mais heureusement Soft Ropes les rassurait, parce qu'il était encore un peu trop naïf pour croire qu'un moindre mal ai réellement pu s'infiltrer parmi eux. Il avait foi c'était évident, à un point tel qu'il oubliait que le pont de leur vie était en train de se craqueler, jour après jour.

Il trouva assez d'excuses pour faire taire les suspicions de ses camarades. Windy Haze s'était pincé les lèvres très fortes ce jour-là. Il avait mourut d'envie de tout lui avouer, de déballer son sac et d'oublier à jamais le changelin qu'il avait été. Cependant Viacor l'en empêcha.

Windy Haze aimait Soft Ropes, et Viacor aimait sa famille. Même s'ils étaient rudes, même si sa souveraine ne serait jamais la Reine qu'était Célestia, il les aimait. Jamais il ne pourrait les trahir. Parce qu'il était trop plein d'amour pour tous ceux qui l'avait entouré, et fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ils avaient étés là durant toute son enfance jusqu'à présent... Comment pourrait-il les haïr? Même si Windy Haze aurait préféré cela, afin d'enfin pouvoir parler à coeur ouvert!... Son autre le muselait par l'affection qu'il avait pour ses semblables.

\- Ils doivent simplement passer par une mauvaise période, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. –avait-il lancé, l'air soucieux. Peut être accepteront-ils d'en parler plus tard ?

\- Voilà ! Ecoutez un peu Windy et moi-même au lieu de voir des complots partout les gars.

\- Hm… Oui.. Peut être que l'on s'en fait trop. -répondit un de leurs collègues, à demi convaincu.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est tout bête ? Sans doute des disputes avec leurs compagnes ? Strongold Heart ne nous rabâche plus les oreilles sur sa jument, ça doit être ça. -envoya un autre avec logique.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est sacrément silencieux par rapport à ça... Il y a peut être de l'eau dans le gaz. Il faudra lui poser la question de vive voix!

\- Heureusement que certains pensent ici, pas vrai Windy ?

Le garde avait de nouveau passé sa patte autour de son encolure, un petit rituel qui s'était inscrit dans leur quotidien. C'était une marque d'affection, tout comme le petit « Windy » qu'il utilisait pour lui parler. Et pendant que les autres soldats s'écartaient peut à peu pour retourner chez eux, l'orange répliqua doucement :

\- C'est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

\- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs si tu as un souci… T'sais que tu peux m'en parler hein ? Pas que tu en es un maintenant... Mais vu que t'es du genre secret sur toi et tout le reste, je me permets de te prévenir.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie qu'un étalon apeuré devant la moindre jument, et surtout sa propriétaire soit la meilleure consolation qui soit. -lança Windy Haze d'un ton se voulant légèrement moqueur. Cette brave ponette à l'air si charmante lorsque je la croise.

\- Pff. Balivernes ! C'te vieille chouette est bien plus effrayante que n'importe quelle Manticore ! Lorsqu'elle s'énerve rien ne peux l'arrêter, une vraie furie... Et tu devrais t'en méfier!

\- Si tu lui donnais son loyer en temps et en heure, elle serait peut être plus coulante avec toi…

\- Bah… Mais après qui te payerai des coups à boire ?

\- Moi-même ?...

Il y eu un silence, animé par leurs échanges de regards insistants. Comme toujours ce fut le poney à la crinière blonde qui rompit ce dernier, armé de son plus éclatant sourire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les amis c'est fait pour se faire des p'tits cadeaux comme ça. Et puis… j'te dois bien ça… A chaque fois que je suis un peu trop pompette, c'est toi qui me ramène chez moi.

\- … C'est ton moyen de me remercier ?

\- … Ouais… On va dire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Oh ! Arrête de faire tant de manières !... C'est gênant au bout d'un moment. J'suis content de faire ça, et de toute façon j'te laisse pas le choix.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais ! Moi vivant, tu payeras pas un verre, foi de Soft Ropes.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- … M'tente pas.

\- Pari tenu.

\- Prépare-toi à perdre en beauté ! Je suis bien plus déterminé que ce que tu peux imaginer, et on va aller vérifier ça dès maintenant !

C'est avec des rires, et le sabot trottant que Windy Haze et son ami quittèrent le palais de Célestia pour rejoindre le bar coloré et désespérément vivant du quartier ouest.

۩๑ ๑۩

En se regardant dans le miroir cette nuit-là Viacor eut soudainement envie de disparaître. Voilà maintenant cinq mois qu'il avait quitté la ruche pour Canterlot… Et il n'y avait rien de plus glaçant pour lui que de se rendre compte que sa patrie ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Souvent il avait repensé à son foyer, à la noirceur et la solitude qui ne lui étaient jamais parus aussi insoutenables. Car maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur, et à l'affection partagée des poneys, il ne pouvait plus se voir autrement que comme Windy Haze.

Dès qu'il était avec eux, tout le reste disparaissait. Ne restait plus le changelin, juste le garde royal et tout ses amis. Il avait même pris une certaine routine maintenant, et avait rencontré bon nombre d'habitants de Canterlot ainsi que de simples voyageurs vagabondant au grès de leur envie.

Tous les matins il s'éveillait calmement, apaisé par la douceur du soleil qui lui servait de réveil. Puis après un petit brin de toilettes l'orange passait à la pâtisserie/boulangerie qui se trouvait en face de sa petite maison. Là bas il y retrouvait la gérante et sa compagne, deux braves ponettes avec qui il discutait bien souvent tandis qu'elles lui préparait sa petite commande. Il prenait chaque jour une pâtisserie différente, souhaitant découvrir toutes les saveurs que pouvaient offrir ces merveilleuses douceurs. De là il les saluait, et rejoignait d'un pas trottinant la grande place de Canterlot, y retrouvant son ami Soft Ropes. Ce dernier tentait parfois de se cacher derrière lui, poursuivit par sa dite propriétaire démoniaque. Et comme à chaque fois, Windy Haze arrivai à calmer la tension entre eux grâce à son calme et surtout à son charme qui semblait faire effet sur la ponette aux boucles brunes. Et enfin venait le temps de rejoindre sa belle armure d'or. Les journées se déroulaient calmement, agrémentée des rires ou des rencontres qu'il faisait avec de nouveaux poneys souhaitant parler à la Princesse Célestia. Puis elle s'achevait au bar en compagnie de Soft Ropes.

Ils y discutaient longtemps, parfois en compagnie d'inconnus ou d'autres collègues venus se joindre à eux pour un verre ou deux. Windy Haze aimait bien ces moments-là... Les poneys chantaient, riaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et tous avaient l'air d'oublier la pression ou les problèmes du quotidien. Dans ce bar, ils profitaient allégrement de la nuit pour être ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux: de joyeux lurons, insouciants et heureux de vivre dans ce royaume d'harmonie.

Et pourtant... Cela ne durerait pas... Viacor revenait toujours pour tenter de se faire entendre raison. Sa Reine allait bientôt donner l'assaut final. Lors de la dernière réunion en date, elle s'était empressée de leur annoncer la nouvelle et son arrivée dans cette ville qu'ils avaient investis. Le sourire aux lèvres elle avait longtemps rit du succès certain qui ressortirait de cette attaque unique. Et pendant que tous ses collègues se réjouissaient à cette simple pensée, lui dans son petit siège se dégoûtait de ne rien dire à ses amis.

Ni changelin… Ni poney… Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant c'est qu'il n'était en rien l'une de ces deux créatures.

Comme un changelin il voulait se nourrir, et de nombreuses fois il avait failli craquer, ne devant son salut qu'à l'inattention de ses collègues et de Soft Ropes. Cependant comme un poney, il avait envie de vivre simplement en partageant ces chaleureux sentiments qu'étaient l'amour et l'amitié.

Cependant il était tout simplement impossible de combiner ces deux personnes qu'il était…. Il ne pouvait pas renier sa véritable nature, parce qu'il était ainsi fait et que toutes ses prières n'y changeraient rien… Mais dans le même temps il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner à détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit ces derniers mois. Parce qu'il avait créé des liens avec les poneys, et que la deadline annoncée par sa Reine lui faisait frémir le cœur par tout ce qu'elle promettait.

Tous seraient bientôt au courant… Tous ses collègues qui avaient si souvent ris avec lui… La princesse Célestia qui s'était montré si bonne avec lui… Et Soft Ropes avec qui il s'était ouvert à toutes les merveilles offertes par l'entraide et l'affection sincère.

Ni changelin… Ni poney… Tout ce dont il était sûr maintenant, c'est que son histoire se terminerait bientôt.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- Dis Soft Ropes ?

\- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu crois que tu serais capable… d'aimer quelqu'un que tout le monde déteste ?

\- Hein ?... Qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes là ? T'es amoureux ? Ne me dis pas que ma proprio te fait réellement de l'effet, hein?

Il y eu un long et gênant silence dans le bar presque totalement désert. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour que des poneys viennent s'entasser dans ce petit cloître. Ne restait que le barman occupé à nettoyer ses verres, et eux deux, assis sur deux chaises soudainement inconfortables, des verres d'alcool presque vides reposant devant leurs museaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Windy ?... Y a un truc qui va pas ?

Le concerné soupira légèrement, reposant son front contre la surface fraîche et légèrement humide du bar.

\- Je dois avoir trop bu.

\- T'as à peine fini ton premier verre.

\- Et toi tu en as déjà enfilé 7.

\- Héhé, que veux-tu, c'est une grande histoire d'amour entre moi et la boisson.

De nouveau le mutisme s'empara des deux poneys. Et elles furent longues les secondes ainsi que minutes qui défilèrent, seulement remuée par le son des verres claquant contre les étagères de bois.

\- … Hm… T'es sûr que ça va ? J'veux dire… habituellement tu trouves toujours un truc à répondre, genre une réflexion à demi cynique, à demi rigolote.

\- Oui oui.

\- … Okay…

Soft Ropes n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de discussion. Il était maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiment, et lui n'était guère mieux lotis. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Rien. Rien parce que s'il allait plus loin il trahirait forcément Chrysalis. Mais s'il restait plus longtemps, Windy Haze risquait de tout déballer. Cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu'il se retenait.

\- Je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi et aller me reposer.

\- Windy attends !...

\- Hm ?

\- Euh… tu veux pas venir chez moi ce soir ?

\- … Pourquoi cette proposition si soudainement ?

\- Bah ouais… J'me sens un peu coupable, tu dois être crevé de me raccompagner presque tous les soirs chez moi alors qu'il est très tard. Donc… Viens te reposer à la maison. Et puis comme ça, j'garde un œil sur toi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

\- Non ! J'veux dire, t'es grand tu sais te défendre… Mais on sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer... Puis avec la chaleur qu'il fait, et le fait que tu ne tiennes pas trop l'alcool, ça fait pas un très bon cocktail...

Viacor lui hurlait de dire non. De partir et de se préparer parce que la souveraine changelin arriverait bientôt…. Mais Windy Haze avait déjà fait son choix.

\- D'accord.

\- Cool ! Alors allons-y, de toute manière il vaut mieux que j'arrête là avant de me ruiner.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

\- Hé !... Enfin, ça c'est le Windy que je connais.

Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu à l'horizon. Il se fanait en une magnifique dégradation d'orange, de rose et de bleu. Le spectacle était magnifique, et le cadre était tout simplement parfait, presque romantique. Pourtant il n'y avait que de sombres ténèbres dans l'esprit de Windy Haze. Chaque pas qu'il faisait ressemblait à un coup qu'on lui administrait pour le faire chuter. Lui et Viacor se sentaient mal tous les deux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et ils étaient bien conscients que la disparition de l'un, signerait la perte inexorable de l'autre.

Et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce simple constat. A quoi cela servirait-il après tout? Rien ne pourrait détruire le mur indestructible sur lequel il était en train de foncer, tête baissée. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres étrangement sèches.

\- Windy ?

\- Oui ? …

\- T'as vraiment pas envie de discuter là ?

Le soldat s'était arrêté, imposant presque par son geste une confrontation directe avec les problèmes et questionnements qui s'étaient enchaînés tel un cataclysme chez son camarade.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je sois trop bête pour comprendre ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Moi j'pense que si.

D'une impulsion soudaine il s'était rapproché, repoussant l'orange jusqu'au mur d'une maison, et dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- T'es pas normal depuis quelques jours.

\- Je suis juste fatigué… Ce n'est rien vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas l'avoir si proche de lui… Viacor risquait de resurgir, de s'en prendre à lui et de lui voler tout l'amour dont il était investi.

\- Parle sinon je t'enferme dans une cellule du château jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

\- Tu as bien trop de cœur pour faire ça.

\- Ouais… T'as peut être raison… Mais je peux rester là et te bloquer le passage jusqu'à ce que tu causes.

Windy Haze n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas que le changelin revienne et qu'il détruise tout ce qu'il avait créé avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Soft Ropes le voit tel qu'il était réellement.

Un monstre.

\- Ecoute… J'sais que je ne suis pas doué pour… tout ce qui est du blabla… Mais on est amis, alors si tu as un problème je peux t'aider. Même si c'est pas grand-chose.

L'orange avait baissé la tête, et les oreilles, il sentait l'autre revenir. Ses crocs, ses crocs ils allaient sortir. Il allait se changer en créature monstrueuse et alors recommencerait l'air de solitude. Dès sa naissance il avait dû faire face à ce sentiment pesant et surtout, surtout au manque d'amour. Car personne ne l'avait aimé. Les changelins ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se toléraient parce que leur nombre faisait leur force afin d'envahir les villages ainsi que villes. Ils avaient besoin de cette puissance acquise dans la pluralité pour enfin acquérir ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin: l'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient se donner entre eux.

Pas même la Reine Célestia ne voulait les aimer. Il le savait. Et quand elle saurait pour lui, ainsi que pour ses frères, elle les détruirait. Fièrement entourée de ses soldats aux armures étincelantes, elle défendrait ses citoyens. Ses yeux n'auraient alors plus rien de beaux, ils ne seraient emplis de colère tandis que sa magie frapperaient de plein fouet tous les misérables changelins. Enfin elle les éliminerait tous, ou alors elle les bannirait vers un nouvel âge de solitude et d'amertume.

\- Windy… ? Hé ?

\- Ne t'approche pas..

\- Hein ? Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Et lui pourtant il souhaitait tant qu'on l'aime. Il voulait de cette vie là, sereine, où il serait entouré d'amis, de chaleur et d'amour jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il voulait être un poney. Il souhaitait si fort pouvoir le devenir totalement et avoir enfin le droit de demander à Soft d'être avec lui pour toujours. Windy Haze n'avait plus envie de Viacor. Il voulait qu'il meurt, et qu'ainsi il le laisse renaître, lui et uniquement ce lui à la peau crème, à la crinière orange ébouriffée et aux grands yeux sombres.

Un sabot se posa sur son épaule, Windy releva d'un coup la tête pour faire face au visage baigné d'inquiétude de son camarade.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, là tu me fais peur…

D'un coup le poney avait comblé les quelques centimètres qui restaient entre eux. Et ses lèvres si sèches, avaient percutaient leurs conjointes pour un premier baiser enflammé. Il n'avait eu que cela en tête pour l'empêcher de se transformer. Mais en un sens, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait désiré ce geste là. Cet amour partagé, non pas volé. Il l'avait tant rêvé…. Et maintenant qu'il était là, Windy Haze n'avait pas envie de le laisser passer. Alors il avait perdu le contrôle pour se laisser aller à la tendresse de l'instant.

Le baiser s'était rapidement intensifié, et la bouche contre la sienne s'était elle aussi mise à sa recherche. Aucune ne semblait vouloir abandonner l'autre, se percutant encore et encore tout comme leurs deux poitrails qui se rejoignaient en désespoir de cause. Ils s'aspiraient l'un vers l'autre, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin pour faire perdre un peu plus pied à l'orange qui s'en délectait. Ce geste d'amour là était plus délicieux que n'importe quelle chose qu'il avait imaginé, et son coeur s'était emballé d'un coup, il galopait dans sa poitrine comme une armée dévalant la pente les amenant au combat. La sensation nouvelle de ces lèvres contre les siennes chauffèrent son corps, remontant au creux de ses reins pour l'envahir complètement. Windy Haze venait de trouver un amour grandiose.

Cependant cela ne suffisait pas… Sa tête se remit à lui tourner, et ses crocs il les sentait revenir encore. Windy voulut reculer, s'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à montrer ça, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Et Viacor revenait. Ses yeux se transformèrent, un flash l'entoura et le changelin refit surface. La délicieuse sensation d'une bouche contre la sienne s'évapora, tout comme ce coeur qui avait commencé à battre contre le sien. En quelques secondes à peine, toute la situation s'était renversée et la chaleur qu'il ressentait maintenant dans ses veines, n'avait plus rien de l'étreinte vigoureusement sensuelle qui l'avait précédemment emprisonné.

Son corps se mit à brûler d'un mélange insidieux de honte et d'appréhension, tandis qu'en face de lui Soft Ropes s'était figé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et l'incompréhension que Windy Haze lut dans celui de son camarade lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il entrouvrit la bouche, tenta de trouver des mots pour le rassurer, mais le garde royal le prit de court:

\- Un… Un changelin !

Viacor recula d'un pas, effrayé par sa propre apparence. Ses oreilles et ses ailes d'insectes se replièrent contre sa peau noire, par Chrysalis il aurait tant aimé se fondre dans les ombres projetés par la nuit. Il aurait ainsi disparu, et le lendemain il serait retourné à sa vie normale... celle d'un soldat de la garde royale. Mais cela n'était pas possible. Il aurait beau essayer, l'ombre ne pourrait jamais l'envelopper entièrement... Alors de nouveau il tenta de s'expliquer:

\- Non… Soft Ropes c'est n'est pas ce qu-

Le regard que lui lançait ce dernier le foudroya sur place. Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle lueur de haine que la bouche de Viacor se referma d'elle-même, complètement soumise face à ce regard terrifiant qui avait été pourtant si doux à son égard i peine quelques quelques minutes. Comment l'atmosphère avait-elle pu se métamorphoser aussi rapidement?...

\- Qu'as-tu fais de mon ami ?!

Pas un mot ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, tout ça était bien trop brusque. Et le coup de sabot qui s'en suivit le jeta au sol.

\- Réponds changelin ! Qu'as-tu fais de Windy ?!

La tête basse, encore sonné le changelin sentit quelques larmes poindre sur le coin de ses yeux verdâtres. Un autre coup lui envoya de nouveau le crâne contre les pavés brûlants de Canterlot. Il avait mal, si mal maintenant. Un autre coup le cueillit au ventre, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur de la maison voisine.

Personne ne pouvait aimer un changelin.

\- Qu'as-tu fais de mon ami ?! RÉPONDS !

\- Je l'ai tué.

Deux sabots fracassèrent directement sa mâchoire et sa gorge, coupant son souffle pour quelques secondes.

\- Tu mens ! Où l'as-tu caché ?!

Viacor se remémora alors la ruche, sa Souveraine et ses frères qui dès le berceau se sifflaient dessus avec rage. Il se rappela la douleur de ne pas trouver d'amour, d'être obligé d'en voler et de vivre seul jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne les chercher.

\- … Il.. est mort… Je l'ai tué… et j'ai pris sa place…

Jamais il ne pourrait y retourner. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu ici. Pas après toutes ces soirées à rire, à boire et à penser au futur. Viacor ne pouvait plus exister, après que Windy Haze ai eu sa propre vie. Viacor et Windy Haze ne pourraient pas survivre après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser grâce à leur existence entremêlée. Ils se savaient incapables maintenant que la duperie s'était révélé, de s'éveiller pour un autre jour et faire comme ci rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. La Reine Chrysalis et ses frères ne pourraient pas combler le vide qu'allait connaître sa vie s'il survivait.

De nouveaux coups s'enchaînèrent, brisant ses os, détruisant son corps et brouillant un peu plus son esprit. La douleur des craquements sinistres n'était rien. Tout cela n'était rien comparé à la souffrance d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il avait gagné. D'avoir pu enfin saisir cette ficelle d'amour pour la voir se faire déchiqueter par son passé et son insatiabilité. Alors il se laissait frapper, trop faible pour répliquer, les ailes complètement bousillées.

Et cela dura, encore et encore. Des secondes, des minutes, voir même des heures durant lesquelles le petit corps noirâtre se vidait de toute forme, rependant son sang poisseux sur les dalles craquelantes de la rue. Les cris de Soft Ropes n'étaient plus que de vagues échos, et son propre corps était trop brisé pour qu'il se plaigne encore par ses gémissements. Il ne sentait plus rien, ni les coups, ni les mots ne l'atteignaient.

Ses yeux commençaient à fatiguer, et alors qu'au loin le soleil se couchait finalement, un changelin au coin du ruelle sombre songea au bonheur que cela avait été… d'être au moins pour une fois dans sa vie, un simple poney parmi les autres.

Deux vies furent arrachées au détour de ce petit coin de rue. Celle d'un changelin, et d'un poney... Tous les deux s'éteignirent au même instant, accompagnés par la lueur mourante du dernier rayon de soleil. Ils s'éteignirent de concert, alors qu'une larme s'était mise à couler au coin de leur yeux, et que d'une pensée commune... Ils s'inventèrent un futur dans lequel ils enfin unis, et où ils purent mettre fin à leur solitude par un baiser ultime du poney pour qui tout s'était terminé.

Parce que ce n'était qu'en rêve qu'un changelin pourrait un jour trouver quelqu'un pour lui donner l'amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordé ici-bas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des histoires qui se finissent bien._


End file.
